marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Absolute Carnage: Miles Morales Vol 1 3
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Clayton Crain | Production1_1 = Jay Bowen | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = As long as it lives, this disgusting little piece of Carnage will look for someone to twist and control. But it's my only link to Carnage. My only way into his plans. And I've proven I can beat it. And just like that I know what I have to do. | Speaker = Spider-Man | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Saladin Ahmed | Penciler1_1 = Federico Vicentini | Inker1_1 = Federico Vicentini | Colourist1_1 = Erick Arciniega | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Kathleen Wisneski | Editor1_2 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Carnage doppelgängers *** *** Other Characters: * ** *** * * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ****** ******* ****** The Spire (New York City Subway, The Bowery, Lower East Side) * Items: * and * * Twitter | Synopsis1 = As the symbiote-controlled Spider-Man sinks his chelicerae into J. Jonah Jameson, the consciousness of Miles Morales resurfaces and refuses to be part of this any longer. The symbiote tries to smother its host once again, but Spider-Man garners all his willpower and zaps himself in the chest with a powerful Venom Blast. The bioelectric sting forces the symbiote off of him, and it slips away as Miles regains his bearings. Unseen by Spider-Man while he goes to check on the other doppelgänger dispatched with him - serial murderer Happy Dan - his own symbiote slips to the other side of the roof. While Silver Sable leaves to get medical attention for Jameson, the symbiote makes the wounded man into its new host. Spider-Man tries to communicate with Happy Dan and let him know that he can also free himself, but it's no use. Without the symbiote, Miles has lost his psychic link to the man, who has no way of knowing how Miles managed to get free or how to do it himself. Happy Dan screeches in rage and resentment before trying to crush the young hero, snarling that it's not fair. With his Venom Blast out of commission after using it on himself, Miles is forced to rely on his agility to outmaneuver the four-armed monster. Just as Spider-Man manages to talk down Happy Dan, J. Jonah Jameson - transformed into a four-armed Carnage doppelgänger - arrives and sends the Happy Dan Carnage doppelgänger flying off the roof. Spider-Man resolves to deal with the second Carnage doppelgänger later; first, he has to save a man's life. Spider-Man catches and finally subdues the Happy Dan Carnage doppelgänger on another rooftop, and immobilizes him with webbing for the time being. Then, following a trail of destruction, Spider-Man pursues the J. Jonah Jameson Carnage doppelgänger as it heads for Carnage's lair, ready to destroy anything and anyone that gets between it and its destination. Spider-Man catches up with the creature in SoHo, outside the same shoe store where he was transformed in the first place. To get the monster away from the pedestrians, Spider-Man tackles the creature through the Hyperwear storefront window, knocking the beast unconscious with another Venom Blast. The store manager is understanding of the situation, saying that his insurance will pay for the damages; offering Spider-Man a pair of new shoes as thanks for stopping the Carnage doppelgänger. Spider-Man initially declines, but the man insists, so he chooses a pair of red Athena Sky 6 sneakers; however, the symbiote reveals it's still alive and detaches from Jameson, Spider-Man asking the store owner to call an ambulance for Jameson while he pursues it. As Spider-Man chases the symbiote through the streets, he realizes that as long as the symbiote exists, it will simply look for a new host to dominate and control as it did to himself and Jameson; however, Miles reasons that he knows he can assert his will over the symbiote's and control it as opposed to the other way around; giving him access to the symbiote hive mind and letting him stay on top of Carnage's plans. Spider-Man lets the symbiote bond him once again, transforming into a less beastly form, and vows that he and the symbiote are coming for Carnage. | Solicit = THREATS WITHIN AND WITHOUT! • A serial killer released from Ravencroft, the commands of Carnage, J. Jonah Jameson, and SILVER SABLE! • Miles must wrestle all of these while his mind is not his own! • Will a connection to the Cult of Carnage’s collective subconscious give him an edge that pays off in the greater war? Or will that two-way connection compromise Spider-Man--fatally? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included